<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The darkest future by Mr_Motley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531136">The darkest future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Motley/pseuds/Mr_Motley'>Mr_Motley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Motley/pseuds/Mr_Motley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed travels forward in time to a dark future ruled by Lord Chang. He joins the resistance as they struggle to send him back to his own time. (Starting timeline begins in season 2)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chef Gaga never reveals her caterer! And don't try to read my pa-pa-pa-poker face!" The dean giggles.</p><p>"It's military rations from the army surplus store. I didn't read your poker face you left the containers in the garbage." Jeff explains as Pierce spits onto his plate.</p><p>"Oh, well, you guys have fun. I'm going to, take out the garbage."</p><p>-----------</p><p>A blast of light erupted from the sky in an empty parking lot near by; an older Jeff and Annie falling gracefully from it.</p><p>"We'll split up; you check out back, I'm going in." Jeff tells her.</p><p>"Whatever, just be careful." Annie huffs.</p><p>"What? They won't remember any of this anyways." Jeff shrugs, before the two go their own ways. The bushes rustled behind them as Abed in full Alien Dress hisses past the leaves. </p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>--------------</p><p>"But the only people getting sick are the ones eating what I bought from your surplus store." Craig huffs into the phone.</p><p>Jeff walked past the rising chaos easily. He knew his mission, and he'd have Lord Chang's prize, but more than anything, he needed this moment with Craig. </p><p>"The one with the goofy label!" Craig whined.<br/>
"Classified Phoenix, if found repeat key phrase, echo, tango, X-ray, nine nine seven, yeah, sounds delicious." Craig's tone shifts, although from the doorway, Jeff can only see his back.<br/>
"Hello? Speaking?" Craig holds the phone in a shaking hand.<br/>
"Ok, yes, I can do that." Craig replies weakly, before hanging up.<br/>
"Jeffery!" Craig squeaks, finally noticing the future Jeff.</p><p>"Craig." Jeff smiles, closing the door behind him and locking them in.</p><p>"You called me Craig." Craig almost whispers.</p><p>"You won't remember anyways." Jeff replies sadly.</p><p>"Did you change your costume? It looks very rugged." Dean offers nervously. Jeff smiles softly, stepping toward the dean until he had him backed against the desk.</p><p>"You need to lock up the school, and I need this." Jeff tells him, picking up the classified Phoenix packaging.</p><p>"What?" Craig asks, too enthralled by Jeff's close proximity. Jeff pockets the wrapper before leaning down to kiss Craig, slowly and surely.</p><p>"I miss you." Jeff says so quietly.</p><p>"I'm right here." Craig replies dumbly.</p><p>"Craig, I know you won't remember this, but I promise you, I will find you, no matter how long it takes, no matter what I have to do to get there." Jeff promises sincerely.</p><p>"What do you mean find me?" Craig asks, breath stuttering as Jeff ignores his question in favor of stealing another soft and loving kiss.</p><p>"I always liked this costume." Jeff tells him with a smirk, before heading back out the door. Craig leaned heavily against his desk, taking a moment to reboot before remembering the emergency.</p><p>------</p><p>"I've got it." Jeff tells Annie as they meet in the parking lot. He holds up the packaging.</p><p>"Good, then we can finally go home." Annie huffs. She pulls three glowing traffic cones out of her bag before lining them around the two of them. Abed's heart was beating quickly; this was the coolest thing to ever happen to him. He leapt in full Alien style at the two of them, only barely seeing their looks of shock before every sense he had was overtaken by electric static. It was blinding light, and he started running before he could process it, but he had the wrapper. A car skits in front of him, passenger door flying open.</p><p>"Come with me if you want to live." An older Abed instructed. The younger one leapt in without hesitation. </p><p>"No!" Annie screamed as the car sped away.<br/>
"Lord Chang will Not be happy." Annie seethed. Jeff was silent, panic rising in his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man I hope I write more of this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's a short drive, do you mind if I skip to the bullet points?" The older Abed asks.</p>
<p>"By all means." The younger one shrugs.</p>
<p>"Chang becomes a multimillionaire and uses his power and money to torture and rule over Greendale and the surrounding areas." The older one explains.</p>
<p>"Jeff and Annie work for him?" Abed asks.</p>
<p>"Yes. Me, Britta, and Frankie run the rebellion." </p>
<p>"Who's Frankie, and what about Troy." The younger Abed asked. It was nice talking to someone on the same pace. But, the older Abed hesitated.</p>
<p>"This all starts after Troy leaves." He finally says.</p>
<p>"Leaves where?" </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"You let those rebels take our greatest weapon?!" Chang screamed down from his golden throne, the Greendale cafeteria refurbished into his elaborate throne room.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Lord Chang, but there are greater concerns." Annie explained, her strength not hidden by the meekness of her apology.</p>
<p>"Abed's past self being here will not be good for anyone." Jeff explains.</p>
<p>"Especially now that he's with our Abed." Annie adds.</p>
<p>"Silence!" Lord Chang yells.<br/>"You will take Leonard's pyro brigade to the forest's edge and BURN anyone that trespasses!" Chang orders.</p>
<p>"Yes Lord Chang." Annie concedes, before turning on her heels and leading the way out. Jeff watches her for a moment before turning back to Chang.</p>
<p>"Can I have my phone call?" Jeff asks cautiously. </p>
<p>"Meemeemeeemoo?" Chang mocks.<br/>"Leave my sight!"</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>"So this is your hide out." Abed observes, as his older self moves the brush away from the door.</p>
<p>"The abandoned Greendale mine." He explains. He leads the way inside, holding the door for his younger self.<br/>"Remember the faces you see here; these are loyal people." </p>
<p>"Commander!" Garret sputtered, running towards them in a wobble.<br/>"So it's true!" He gaped, looking between the two Abeds. </p>
<p>"Do you have news?" The older one asks.</p>
<p>"Warcry has her team ready in the foxtrot." Garret explains.</p>
<p>"So it begins. Send the message I prepared."</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>"Relax, Jeff. Sooner or later one of Abed's little mice will pass the perimeter, and we'll toss their charred little corpse across the throne room. Lord Chang will be so thrilled he'll forget all about your little mistake." Annie offers, pacing behind the line of flamethrower-wielding soldiers.</p>
<p>"My mistake? I didn't hear you calling him out." Jeff bites out.</p>
<p>"He was dressed in black and leapt from the bushes, Jeff, that's not my fault." She scoffs.</p>
<p>"Oh, but it's mine?"</p>
<p>"No, but Lord Chang doesn't really care, does he? Until he's dancing over some kind of carnage, you're in the doghouse. So man up and stop pouting for gods sake." Annie almost scolds, pulling out her binoculars to scan the forest.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"Waooloooloooo!" Britta calls from the bell tower. A chorus of fake turkey calls echo back from across the block. They were wedged between the large gates and the forest's edge. A sacrificial neighbourhood; perfect for them to make their stand.<br/>"Light the M-80s!" She calls, and her team begins lighting them off, timing each succession of various fireworks accordingly.</p>
<p>"Don't. They're trying to bait us." Annie commands, holding out her arm to stop Jeff from reacting.<br/>"Let them run out of steam." She adds, a small smirk pulling at her lips.</p>
<p>"Lord Chang wants a charred corpse. I say we pick them off from the edges." Jeff argues.</p>
<p>"Well luckily for these pyros, it's what I say that matters." Annie defends. Jeff holds his ground for a second before huffing, and storming back into the building. He'd report to Lord Chang directly. He just needed this win to come soon.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>"Come on you slick bitch," Britta huffed under her breath.</p>
<p>"Warcry, we received word from the Commander." Neil told her, holding out the roll of paper. Britta snatches it, holding open immediately.</p>
<p>"They're not taking the bait." Britta frowns.<br/>"Ducane, get my alpha team ready for action; the commander wants us at the edge of no man's land." </p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>"The queen has been expecting you." Vicki bowed as both Abed's pass by her.</p>
<p>"Not a queen!" Frankie corrects by habit now, before staring slack jawed at the two Abeds.<br/>"So you're not crazy. About this, at least, which is a relief." She frowns.</p>
<p>"It's like I told you. Chang has enough money and connections to make anything possible." The older Abed shrugs.</p>
<p>"Well transport guns I understand, but time travel?" She huffs.<br/>"Ok, so what's the plan commander?" </p>
<p>"Britta's team should be at the edge of the parking lot soon, which hopefully will divide the fire brigade. They should each have three tranqs, which should thin the opposition enough to make a decent distraction. Taking the time cones will be difficult, as Annie keeps them in her bag with her. It does slow her down in a fight, so the goal is to isolate her, take her captive if possible." The older Abed explains, pointing to the relevant sections on the map spread across the table. </p>
<p>"Your sending me back?" The younger Abed asks.</p>
<p>"You know I remember asking that same question; I remember being an outsider in this room. I remember this mission." The older Abed explains.<br/>"The difference is that I'm going to give you the key to winning this war."</p>
<p>"Abed!" Frankie hisses.</p>
<p>"I know. Time travel laws, paradoxes. But I've already told him more than I was ever told. It may be too late for our timeline, but not for his." He shrugs.</p>
<p>"What if I stay and fight?" The younger Abed asks.</p>
<p>"Out of the question." Frankie says firmly.<br/>"Abed has been the only thing keeping us from literally dying at the hands of this madman, I will not let him die before he even starts to lead. You're going home." Frankie tells him.</p>
<p>"But don't worry; there's plenty of danger to live through until then." The older one assures him.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"We know their location." Jeff tried to argue.</p>
<p>"Annie is the general; you'd be wise to follow her." Chang tells him.</p>
<p>"They're bating us towards the church district, but-" </p>
<p>"I know they're baiting us! I have ears!" Chang tells, but checks discretely just in case. Jeff frowns, taking a moment to consider his options.</p>
<p>"Then what are your orders?" Jeff asks, defeated.</p>
<p>"Join my personal guard for now; let Annie do her job." Chang waves off. Jeff looks over to the child army lining the walls of the cafeteria. He sighs, but goes to stand beside them. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>"Only three guards, but they're all children." Duncan tells Britta, hiding behind the cars. </p>
<p>"Damn it. That takes the tranqs off the table." Britta huffs.</p>
<p>"Well we have to act fast, what do we do?" Duncan asks.</p>
<p>"Just give me a second; did you see what they're carrying?" She asks</p>
<p>"Standard transport guns. Six shots each." He confirms. Britta takes a moment to look over her alpha team.</p>
<p>"I'm going in alone. You guys lay down cover fire and light the distractions." She explains.</p>
<p>"And when the fire brigade shows up?" Duncan challenges.</p>
<p>"Then shoot them. And send Hippytits back as a messenger. All else fails, your in charge; I expect a full retreat if I get captured." She tells him seriously.</p>
<p>"Yes mam." Duncan breathes out. Britta takes a breath.</p>
<p>"Use the blanks first, draw their fire." Britta explains, as she gets ready to charge to closer cover.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>"We're out of time." The older Abed tells her.</p>
<p>"Be careful. And Abed," Frankie starts, before turning to the younger Abed.<br/>"What did Chang want from the past? From your time?" She asks. The older Abed looks at his younger self patiently.</p>
<p>"I don't know that it's smart to leave it here in the future; it should go back in time with me." The young Abed explains.</p>
<p>"Tough. I don't want you walking into his fortress with whatever he's after." Frankie says firmly.</p>
<p>"She's right; and we need to move." The older Abed agrees.</p>
<p>"Then destroy it." Abed tells her, retrieving the wrapper from his pocket.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" Frankie asks, looking over the package.</p>
<p>"Destroy it." Abed tells her again. She nods.</p>
<p>"I will. Good luck you two." </p>
<p>--------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Abeds get back in the car, a tense air between them.</p><p>"You said you would give me the key to end this war." The younger Abed reminds him.</p><p>"Years from your time, Chang will become a successful actor; Greendale will try to capitalize on this by using old footage you've collected. That is where the war really begins; where the dean is captured. By then you will have injected our group with tracking tags, but you never think to include him." The older Abed explains.</p><p>"So inject the dean with a tracker?" The younger one asks.</p><p>"Yes; but more than that, you need to convince Jeff to protect him. It's Jeff's guilt that turns the tide in Chang's favor." </p><p>"Where's the dean now?" </p><p>"We're not sure. In a way, that's our ultimate goal; find the dean, bring him to our side. After that, Jeff will turn on Chang, and with him on our side, it won't be long until Chang's whole army joins our fight."</p><p>"What about Annie?" The younger Abed asks. It was clear that this dark general persona was fitting Annie to a tee, but it was hard to understand how she got there to begin with.</p><p>"Annie is unpredictable. She was with us in the beginning; when we were holed up with the air conditioning repair annex. She went on a mission alone, and never came back. The repair annex was raided soon after." </p><p>"We don't know why she turned?"</p><p>"No. But it could have been a winger speech. If we can get Jeff in our corner, maybe he can bring her back too."</p><p>"That's a lot of maybes." The young Abed replies quietly. </p><p>------------</p><p>"Die you prepubescent little twerp!" Britta yelled as she punched the last child. She panted over them, prying the transport guns from their tiny little holsters. She leapt through the doors as the heat raised, and the boots of the fire brigade sounded closer and closer. She locked it quickly, taking only a moment to watch her team fire quick and careful shots. Her bag was stocked with the child's transport guns; each programmed to send the target to Chang's dungeon. Until she could get the guns back to the home base for reprogramming, they were useless to her side. She crept carefully down the painted halls, crouching under windows and keeping a careful ear.</p><p>--------------</p><p>"Hold the line!" Duncan yells to his remaining team. Some he had sent back, but the ones who could withstand any torture that may lie ahead were scattered across the parking lot, taking their shots carefully. Most of them were on their last tranq dart.<br/>A car comes speeding in, Abed leaning out the window to fire his transport gun rapidly at the remaining pyros. His car skids to a stop as the last pyros standing fade and pop in a splash of paint.</p><p>"Commander!" Duncan smiles, him and his team standing to welcome the save.</p><p>"Biscuits." Abed greets in return. </p><p>"There's two of you." Duncan frowns, as the younger version steps out.</p><p>"From the past; Warcry's inside?" Abed asks.</p><p>--------</p><p>Britta held her breath as she approached the cafeteria doors. She could hear Chang yelling out, and the countless tiny boot stomps of his most loyal child soldiers. She would play this smart, she would---Jeff walked out the door, freezing as the two locked eyes. The doors swayed shut behind him, and neither moved.</p><p>"Britta." Jeff greets quietly.</p><p>"It's Warcry now, you Chang-slave bastard." Britta bites back.</p><p>"Ok, Warcry. You really Britta'd this one. Chang has twenty child soldiers in there armed to the teeth, so you really think you stand a chance?" Jeff crosses his arms, looking down to where Britta was still crouched.</p><p>"Maybe not, but this war has to end, and it can only end one way." Britta whispers back.</p><p>"And what's stopping me from calling them out here and taking you down?" Jeff challenges. Britta hesitates.</p><p>"You want out of this war as bad as we do. We can help you." She offers.</p><p>"I doubt that. You don't have a clue why-" Jeff starts, but cuts himself off as Britta pulls a small device from her pocket.<br/>"What's that?" He asks skeptically.</p><p>"Attach this to the phone, and we can find the dean." Britta bargains. It was risky; she had seen how loyal Jeff could be to Chang. She had seen the things he'd done. But Abed was sure the dean could change that, so it was a risk worth taking. Jeff took the device from her, turning it in his hands.</p><p>"And why would the rebels take precious time and resources for a fightless captive? What's he to you?" Jeff asks, pocketing the device.</p><p>"He's our dean." Britta replied firmly.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Both Abeds swept down the halls quickly, working perfectly in sync.</p><p>"If the goal is to isolate Annie, why would Britta risk coming inside?" The younger Abed asks quietly.</p><p>"She's moving too quickly; this wasn't the plan." The older one explains.</p><p>"Did she do this when you were the one from the past?" The young Abed asks before leaning around a corner, scanning the hallway.</p><p>"Yes. We'll find her in the teachers lounge soon." He explains, leading the way there.</p><p>---------</p><p>"Even if, hypothetically, I were to do this for you," Jeff started, beginning to walk away, with Britta hesitantly following.<br/>"Chang only allows calls to the dean when I can give him something to make him happy; you know, a weapon, a body, a captive." Jeff explains.</p><p>"Ok. So what's the life expectancy of your captives?" Britta asks.</p><p>"If you expect me to give out information that easily, you really have Britta'd this." Jeff scoffed.</p><p>"I'm saying, if you take me captive, have them, whatever, torture me for information, you get your phone call, the rebellion finds the dean, what are my chances of living long enough for a rescue?" Britta huffed back.</p><p>"You don't want to be taken captive by these psychos, trust me." Jeff replies, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"I do trust you." Britta replied, almost easily. Jeff stopped to look at her, startled.</p><p>"I didn't mean literally. We're on opposing sides. I've killed, Britta." Jeff explains, a torment in his eyes.</p><p>"I know. But you don't want anyone to die. You want to save everyone, Jeff, that's why you're walking with me now, that's why you'll do anything Chang asks. To keep the dean safe." Britta tried. Jeff looked away, a darkness overtaking his expression.</p><p>"If I bring you to Chang, there's no guarantee he won't just kill you on the spot." Jeff tells her.</p><p>"I'm not your average hostage, Jeff! I know more about the rebellion than anyone." She huffs, following Jeff into the teachers lounge.</p><p>"Almost anyone." Abed corrects. Jeff pulls his weapon immediately.</p><p>"I wouldn't." The younger Abed tells him.</p><p>"Sit." The older Abed offers, gesturing to the seat across from him.<br/>"Warcry, lock the doors." He orders, and Britta complies without question.</p><p>"You're making a mistake." Jeff tells him darkly, taking the offered seat.</p><p>"I don't think so." Abed says simply.<br/>"We need the time cones." He explains, gesturing to his younger self.</p><p>"Tough." Jeff bit back.</p><p>"Commander?" Britta asks. Abed nods at her.</p><p>"We need a sacrifice; something Jeff can give Chang. He'll help us, but that's the only way he'll get that phone call." Britta explains.</p><p>"I never said I'd help." Jeff interjects.</p><p>"Oh shut up, I know you winger, you'll help." She scoffs.</p><p>"What kind of sacrifice?" Abed asks Jeff, leaning back in his seat, gun still aimed under the table.</p><p>"Hard to say; Chang isn't easy to please." Jeff challenged. The older Abed looked to his younger self. <br/>"We'll need a prop; go to the art department. Recreate it best you can." He tells his younger self. The young Abed nods, saluting before taking his leave down the hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man this ones fun. Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Even if you can trace the call, how do you plan on rescuing him safely?" Jeff asks, leaning back in his chair.<br/>
"Wherever he is has to be heavily protected, and you'll have to move quick; he says they move him around a lot. And you know they'd kill before letting anyone else turn to your side. So, Abed, how can you assure his safety?" Jeff was watching Abed darkly. </p>
<p>"We can't. Every mission we go on we all risk our lives. But you've just been buying time. You know we're your only hope." Abed says simply. Jeff is quiet for a moment, studying the moment.</p>
<p>"You rescue him, and you protect him. And once he's safe you don't let him go on any of your 'missions'. Is it a deal?" Jeff finally offers.</p>
<p>"I can't promise that. But I also don't see why I would bring him. The only way I would is if he insisted." Abed stared at Jeff for a minute, before offering his hand.<br/>
"Does that sound like the dean to you?"</p>
<p>"Close enough." Jeff sighed, shaking Abed's hand.</p>
<p>"Good. When you make the call, hold the device in the palm of your hand. Keep the call going as long as you can, and take the device with you when you leave. Should be fine to flush it down the toilet after." Abed instructs.</p>
<p>"You take care of him." Jeff replies darkly.</p>
<p>"The foil packaging is too thick, but the look of it should be close enough to the real thing." The young Abed said as he locked the door behind him.</p>
<p>"This better work." Jeff growled out.</p>
<p>"It will." The older Abed replies, confidence instant.</p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p>The older Abed lead the way, his younger self and Britta following close behind. Jeff had agreed to give them a five minute head start; they had to move quick.</p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p>"Lord Chang!" Jeff says loudly, pushing his way into the cafeteria.</p>
<p>"Not now underling! We have intruders!" Chang shouts.</p>
<p>"We do. They got away, but I got stole something from them." Jeff announces, holding up the foil packaging. Chang gasps.</p>
<p>"Give it! You, bring it to me!" Chang tells, pointing at a random child. The child walks up to Jeff, who holds the package above his reach.</p>
<p>"My phone call." Jeff tells him. Chang rolls his eyes, groaning.</p>
<p>"Ok, yes, fine! Give the man his phone call!" Chang barks. Jeff hands over the package, heart hammering as he walks into the sub shop, and is handed the phone. Jeff holds it up, device in his palm. He's almost shaking.</p>
<p>"Jeffery!" Craig almost sobs through the phone.</p>
<p>"Craig, Craig baby it's ok, I'm right here." Jeff tells him, chest aching. Craig huffs out a laugh, the relief pouring out.</p>
<p>"It's so good to hear your voice." Craig replies softly.</p>
<p>"Are you ok? When's the last time they fed you?" Jeff asks, huddling closer to the wall. Luckily the little soldiers' attention was clearly on Lord Chang.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter, Jeffery, just talk to me." Craig almost pleads. </p>
<p>"Ok, ok Craig. I miss you. These phone calls, the hope that Lord Chang will let me see you soon, it's all that keeps me going." Jeff breaths out, pained.</p>
<p>"Oh, Jeffery. You always know just what to say. Hearing you talk to me like this, it almost makes it all worth it." Craig told him sadly.</p>
<p>"Don't say that, Baby. We'll see each other in person again, and I'll show you how much I mean every word." Jeff promises.</p>
<p>"I'm counting the days." Craig replies, and it breaks Jeff's heart a little more.</p>
<p>"Me too. No matter what, we'll find each other, ok? I swear, baby, whatever it takes." </p>
<p>"I know. I-I know, Jeffery. I've been really good here, that has to help." Craig told him. Jeff fought back tears. He shouldn't have to 'be good'. None of it would matter to Lord Chang.</p>
<p>"Good, that's good." Jeff tells him.<br/>
"Tell me again about that outfit you were eyeing online, before all of this." Jeff coaxes, clearing his throat a little. Craig laughs a little lighter.</p>
<p>"It was a blue dress; some frill and movement from the hips, knee length. With silky ribbon around the waist, and a bow on the back." Craig tells him, as he's told him countless phone calls before.</p>
<p>"White knee socks." Jeff adds, and Craig giggles.</p>
<p>"Yes Jeffery, with blue pumps to match." He explains fondly.</p>
<p>"You always look so beautiful all dressed up." Jeff almost purrs. Craig laughs, almost startled.</p>
<p>"I don't know if I'll ever get use to you telling me that." Craig smiles softly.</p>
<p>"Oh you will. Someday I'll be able to tell you that everyday." Jeff promises. He was holding the phone so tight his knuckles were white. </p>
<p>"I miss you, Jeffery." Craig almost whined out.</p>
<p>"I miss you too Craig. More and more." </p>
<p>----------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whelp; I get the feeling the next bits are going to take me much longer to write lol. I'm pretty unsure of how to piece it together, or which direction I'm going in yet. Obviously rescue scene coming up soon, but man I have no idea how I'm going to approach that yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After rendezvousing with Britta's team, they all made it safely to their headquarters. The older Abed presses past the others easily, not saying a word to Frankie as he boots up his screens. Over the course of the war, Abed had built a lot of things to help their cause, but now that the phone tracer was ready, and in place, he felt the nerves of it all. He knew it would work; he remembered where it would lead him. But this was the turning point of the war. </p><p>"What happened? Why is he still here?" Frankie asked, standing up from he desk.</p><p>"Change of plans; we made contact with Jeff." Britta explains, pulling up a chair next to Abed.</p><p>"He's on board?" Frankie asked, warily.</p><p>"He'll help us locate the dean." The older Abed confirms.</p><p>"Look, I know you think the dean is some big piece in the war, but is this really what we should be focusing our efforts on?" Frankie asks nervously.</p><p>"What's that?" The younger Abed asks, pointing at her desk. Frankie looks down at the wrapper, almost guiltily.<br/>
"You said you would destroy it." </p><p>"And I'm going to, I'm just taking some notes first." Frankie defended.<br/>
"I don't know where you got this, but this a top secret military product with a key phrase that could lead to direct contact with them. We could end the war by bringing in the military; we just need a landline." She explains.</p><p>"I've got him." The older Abed confirms, a blinking light appearing on his screen.</p><p>"City College. Of course he'd be in unfamiliar territory." Britta sighed.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Jeff splashes his face with water, looking at his reflection with a sigh. This was it. This was everything. He could lose everything. He took a shakey breath, before leaving the bathroom. Annie quickly cornered him, transport gun trained on him.</p><p>"You stupid son of a bitch." She says, eyes dark and aim firm.</p><p>"Annie, calm down. What are you talking about?" Jeff asked, freezing with his hand over his holster. He wouldn't be able to react in time, not even if it was a fair draw. </p><p>"That package you gave to Lord Chang was a fake." She growled out.</p><p>"I swear I didn't know, I just pulled it off of Abed-"</p><p>"Don't give me that! I know what the package looked like and it wasn't that; you were the one handling it." She accuses. </p><p>"This is just a misunderstanding." Jeff tried, trying to maintain a calm voice.</p><p>"Please. If Lord Chang suspects for even a second, you and the dean are dead!" </p><p>"But I'm not dead. Which means you haven't told him." Jeff tried cautiously. Annie's aim wavers slightly.</p><p>"Not yet. But it doesn't matter. That package is down at the lab right now, it's only a matter of time." She explains firmly. Jeff watches her closely.</p><p>"But you haven't told anyone." Jeff reiterates. </p><p>"Do you even remember why I'm here, Jeff?" Annie huffs.</p><p>"I do remember something about protecting me from my own stupidity." Jeff almost winces.</p><p>"And how am I suppose to protect you now? Lord Chang will punish you." She says, still more from anger than anything.</p><p>"So we buy some time." Jeff tried.</p><p>"There's no we, Jeff. You made this mistake and it's only a matter of time before it catches up to you. If I was you, I'd run." She looks at him with an almost sorrowful glance of pity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shorter chapter, but at least it's something lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff's heart raced. He did his best to keep up his calm and cold look as he made his way down the hallways. Could he run? The resistance would take him, but he'd have to find them first. And how long until Chang noticed him missing? What he needed to do was buy time for Abed's rescue plan; keep Chang from suspecting anything for just long enough. His absence would only put Craig in more danger. </p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>"This is serious, Abed! We promised Jeff we could do this!" Britta huffs.</p>
<p>"Then think it through." Abed shrugs.</p>
<p>"Fine." Britta shrugs, floundering for a minute, before sending a pleading look to Frankie.</p>
<p>"City college is massive in comparison to Greendale," Frankie starts carefully.<br/>"But from the scanner, I'd say the dean is being held in one of these three buildings, which is smart. This one here is five stories; these two are three story. The easiest way through would be the side parking lot, but from their possible vantage points, there's no way you won't be spotted. You'll have to stick to the edges, come around back." She explains.</p>
<p>"And what, bring enough people to search all three buildings?" Britta frowns.</p>
<p>"No, what we need is a stealth mission." The younger Abed explains.</p>
<p>"He's right." The older one adds.<br/>"I'm going alone."</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Jeff stuck to his usual patrols at first. He'd make sure it looked like any other day. He'd make it to the lab soon, but he couldn't rush. Each checkpoint, each stop along his path there dragged on, every step feeling achingly slow. By the time he finally turned that last corner, his heart was hammering. He leaned against the wall outside the lab, careful to appear nonchalant. The scientists hadn't discovered anything yet, it seemed they were still setting up, still arguing over where to start. Jeff tried not to breath out a sigh of relief. He had some time, but not enough. What he needed was something drastic.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Commander Abed snuck past the guards with ease using the city college air vents, ultimately a fitting way to take this victory over Chang. It didn't take long before he overheard a guard spill their hostage's location. Abed thought it through carefully. It seemed that getting to the dean would be the easy part, getting them both out without being noticed, however, would be a challenge.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Jeff took a shakey breath, staring at the massive fire hazard of a fuse box. Chang has everything wired up down here. If Jeff did it right, repairs could take weeks. But it was everything within the gates, including, presumably, the resistance. By sabotaging Chang, he could be hurting their rescue mission; endangering Craig. </p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Abed dropped down from the vents, taking out the three guards in the hall with ease. With a transport gun in each hand, he shot the last two guarding Craig's cell.</p>
<p>"Jeffery!" Craig breathes out, before frowning.<br/>"Oh. What are you doing here? Aren't you some big rebel guy now?" Craig asks.</p>
<p>"I'm here to rescue you." Abed tells him, unlocking the cell door.</p>
<p>"No offense, but Jeffery's kind of fighting the rebels, so I don't think-" Craig starts.</p>
<p>"Jeff gave us your location; he wants you to come with me." Abed explained easily. Craig thinks on it for a moment before shrugging, and leaving his cage. </p>
<p>"Your side wouldn't happen to have access to bubble baths, would it?" Craig asks. A large Crack and Pop burst by them as the power shuts off; leaving the building pitch black. </p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Jeff escapes quickly after, knowing a direct path into the woods, where he won't be spotted. He just had to keep moving, he'd find the resistance somehow.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"God damn it." Frankie sighed.</p>
<p>"Why not 'thank you, Warcry, for always bringing candles and torches into our home'?" Britta grinned, lighting a few around the room.</p>
<p>"Ok, fine. Thank you." Frankie gives in, smiling softly.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>"Hold it right there Winger!" Duncan said, popping out of the bushes, tranq gun aimed and ready.</p>
<p>"Duncan." Jeff greets, raising his hands.</p>
<p>"The name's Biscuits." Duncan told him, before lighting him up with several tranq darts.</p>
<p>------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>